winged beauty
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: isabella swan isnt who she says she is. hell she aint even Isabella swan her real name is is Raven ride though she is fangs older blood sister. she is a avian american and left after she figured out it was her fault the flock was in danger. after getting an email from fang she decides to rejoin the flock in hopes to get away from the over protective vampire boyfriend.
1. character info

Name: Raven

Age: 19

Hair: Waist-length and black

Eyes: light grey

Wings: Dark gray with black tips

Powers: control of elements and weather, appearance changer, Animal shifter, telepathy, and voice mimicking

Fears: none

Personality: Quiet, angry, calculating

Song: T.N.T by: AC/DC

Weight: 110

Height: 5"11


	2. prologue

Winged Beauty

Prologue

I growled out in frustration as again I was stuck being baby sat by this pixiepire thing. you may be wondering whom it is I am speaking of.

Well that my dear audience is Alice Cullen an annoying pixie of a gay sparkling vampire or as the La Push pack call them cold ones. They are hella stupid I tell ya. They don't even know that I'm not fully human.

You see I am 2% avian or as others call it bird. Which means I have wings, air sacs, etc. My strength is stronger then a vampire and shifter combined so is my speed. Plus I am much smarter then a cold one in the sense that I know a supernatural when I see it.

Insert eye roll here. The funny thing was I would be leaving soon I hope anyway. I walked over to Jasper, Alice's husband who was on the computer reading something.

"What ya reading Jazz." I call him that to annoy him since I have nothing better to do.

He glared at me while I leaned against the wall next to him smirking. There are only few people who see me like this. Emmett, Charlie, the flock, and Jasper. Though I do have to pull out my bitchy side sometimes on Rosalie. He sighed.

"I'm looking at this blog some kid named Fang set up saying he has wings and that he and his family or flock as he calls it on here has to save the world." My back snapped straight off the wall at that.

"I'll kill him." I growled and began pacing. I then flashed to the computer and read his blog when I saw a message and my anger softened. It read something along the lines of:

_Dear Raven_

_If you are reading this we miss you dearly. It isn't the same without our fearless leader. We know you left to protect us but we need you just as much as we did before. Please agree to come home soon and don't kill me for making this blog. _

_Your amazing brother_

_Fang_

I sighed and walked into the living room feeling saddened that I was so far away from them. Fang is my little brother by a few minutes who I miss dearly. Max my second in command is practically my little sister and I love her as such she can fly faster then all of us. Angel is my daughter by blood just as Gregori or gazzy as the flock call him is my son by blood they are twins.

When we were all in the school I was raped by one of the scientists which caused me to get pregnant with Angel and Gazzy. They were born after I escaped from the school with Max, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge.

Angel got my telepathy ability and Gazzy my voice mimicking ability. Iggy is my best friend who I secretly love more then a best friend should. He is blind yet he can feel colors and emotions. Then lastly there is Nudge the talkaholic. She is a lovely child but talks way to much.

She can talk to technology. I sat on the couch and sighed I missed them so much. That is when the rest of the family got home. Edward walked over to me and kissed my forehead and I looked away.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked me and I sighed and got up.

"Nothing I just miss my mom. I'm gonna go home." I grabbed my over night bag and car keys then walked out and drove back to Charlie's house. walking inside i sighed softly seeing charlie on the couch.

"Hey bells what's wrong?" I sighed and sat next to my father and layed my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

"I miss them daddy I miss my flock." He put his arms around me as I cried for my family that is so far away.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After bawling my eyes out in my father's arms I went up stairs and turned on the computer. I then got onto Fangs blog and began my reply to his message to me.

_Dear Fang _

_I miss you all too and will hopefully be returning soon. I want you all to be careful. I am in Forks, Washington at dad's home. You know where that is right? You better be taking good care of my children or I will kill you if I find one scratch on them. I will rip you to pieces and feed you to the talking dog._

_Love to all and I am sure Max will kill you before I do for making this blog. _

_Love the eldest _

_Raven_

I then walked over to my bed and sat down to attend to my homework. Once finished with that I went and showered then walked into my room to see a reply from Fang. I flashed around my room to dress then went to the computer to read it.

**Fang's POV**

I sent out a message to my older sister two months ago hoping she would see it and agree to return. She has been gone for two to three years and my niece and nephew are missing their mother. Max has been trying to help them but she couldn't seem to control them like Ray could. She needs to come home. I turned at the sound of Nudge yelling for me to come and look at something. I ran over to her to see her on the laptop on my blog.

"What's wrong?" I questioned her when I turned back to the screen and gasp.

There under my message was a reply from my sister. I read it and smiled.

"Ray is coming home!" I yelled happily then Angel and Gazman ran in.

"Mommy is coming home?" They both questioned at the same time and I laughed and nodded.

"We are gonna go get her now." They both smiled and Angel squealed. That's when Iggy walked in.

"What's going on?" Angel smiled at him.

"Mommy's coming home." I smiled happily as Iggy ran over to her, picked her up and spun her around while she squealed in happiness. He then put her down and put Gazzy over his shoulder and spun in a circle while he laughed loudly with them.

Iggy has been taking care of them like they were his own kids they even call him daddy. I then looked back to the computer and decided to reply.

_Dear Ray,_

_I'm so glad you agree to come home to us. Angel and Gazzy are both excited to see their mother again. Even Iggy is excited. We will be there soon and yes we remember where that is. _

_We used to visit him every chance we got. Yes your children are being taken care of. Iggy has been treating them like his own kids. Hell they call him daddy already. I will see you soon. _

_Love your amazing brother_

_Fang_

I smirked as I clicked send and then packed everything up. "Come on I wanna go get my sister." everyone flashed out their wings and we were off to forks Washington to visit my father and to get my sister back.

**Raven/Bella's POV**

Reading his reply I smiled happily. I get to see my family again. I squealed happily and did a little jig till I heard a chuckle come from near the window and then I stopped what I was doing and flashed around. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just Edward.

"What has you so excited love?" He asked while walking over and wrapping his arms around me.

"I get to see my family again. wait I must tell you and your family something. Well more like show you. Come on out the window we go." He chuckled at me but picked me up and out the window we went. He then threw me onto his back and ran back to his house and I smiled as we got into the house. I hopped off his back and ran into the livingroom where all the cullens where.

"To the back yard cause what I am about to show you is huge literally." They all nodded and I skipped to the back yard with the cullens following. I then turned to them a bit nervous.

"So don't judge till I finish my story please cause I know how some of you are." I spoke up looking directly at Rosalie. she rolled her eyes while Carlisle chuckled. that's when I closed my eyes and set my appearance free.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Previously**

_"So don't judge till I finish my story please because I know how some of you are." I spoke up looking directly at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes while Carlisle chuckled. That's when I closed my eyes and set my appearance free._

**Now**

Feeling the power flow throughout my body as my bones began to change and my body began to reshape. I grew to 5"11 my hair changed from shoulder length brown hair to waist length black hair. My eyes changed from chocolate brown to light grey and my weight went from 120 to 110. Then I let out a breath and let my wings spread to their length of 13 feet.

I heard gasps all around and flashed my eyes open. The Cullen's all looked shocked but the one person I looked to was Edward. His face was blank. I sighed then looked down.

"This is the part where I tell you my story."

I then went into the whole story about how I was living in a cage my whole life then how I was raped and got pregnant with Angel and Gregory. Then how me and the flock escaped the school and destroyed it after Angel was captured and how we saved her. Then how I left after figuring out that it was my fault that Angel was captured then. Also, how I changed my appearance to seem more human then moved in with my father.

Edward looked pissed by the end of the story while Emmett looked excited.

"Do you guys have powers?" Emmett questioned me and I smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"I have control of elements and weather, appearance change, animal shifting, telepathy, heal anything (which is a new power I just found), and voice mimicking. Angel has telepathy, can breathe under water, talk to fish, and mind control. Gazzy should tell you enough and he can mimic any voice. Iggy can feel colors and see anything as long as there is a white background, Nudge can speak with technology, Fang can turn invisible, and Max can fly over 150 mph."

They all gawked at me and Edward looked even more pissed. Fuck.

"Though Raven can make amazing bombs but I wouldn't let her." I flashed around in surprise ready to deck the shit outta the person behind me when I saw it was Iggy my best friend and the man I secretly love. I smiled brightly.

"Iggy!" I squealed excitedly and practically tackled him.

"Gesh Ray don't kill me." I giggled. Then pulled back hearing wings flapping outside and ran out.

"Where are my babies?" I yelled and was practically tackled by my true children Angel and Gregory.

"Mommy!" They both yelled and I smiled holding them to me like they were my only life line. I felt tears fall as I held them in my arms again.

"I missed you both so much." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my younger brother Fang standing there and smiled brightly.

I put Angel and Gregory down and grabbed a hold of my brother.

"I missed you little brother." He rolled his eyes and sighed wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you to big sis." I giggled then tackled Max and Nudge at the same time laughing.

"I missed you guys." They laughed. That's when I heard more flapping and looked.

"Fly boys!" I yelled flashing up and into my fighting stance. Once they hit the ground we attack.

Punching, kicking, blowing up it was the most fun I have had in years. My wings flashed out and I chased after a running fly boy. What a whimp. Just as I was gonna throw a punch I heard two gun shots then felt pain in my left wing and my stomach. I then began to fall.

"Mommy!" I heard my little angel scream as I fell but it sounded to far away.

As I fell I couldn't help but wonder how this could of turned out differently wondering if I had never left the flock if maybe I could have see my children sooner. If maybe just maybe I could have had more time with them I am forever grateful to the man who gave them to me though I will never forgive him for how he gave them to me. As I hit the ground and the red hot pain shot through I knew that if I survive this it would be a me miracle.


	5. Chapter 3

_AN- Damon is Fang and Raven/Bella's real father Charlie adopted them._

**Chapter 3**

**Iggy's POV**

Beating the shit outta flyboys and erasers is easy as hell. Falling for a girl that I haven't a clue in the world if she loves me back is fine by me. But watching that said girl fall from the sky killed me. As I raced to catch her I couldn't help but think about what if she died. I could never live with my self if that happened. Max killed the fly boy that shot her and Fang got the one that ran. I couldn't think straight seeing her so broken. I looked around and saw that Angel and Gazzy were right next to me.

"Fix her daddy." Angel said softly to which I nodded and began resetting her bones so they would heal properly. Us Avian Americans heal pretty quick. I looked down to her and sighed.

"She's healing daddy you fixed her. Mommy will be fine. Ask that black haired lady at your right." I turned in the direction she said and saw a pixie like figure near a white background thank god.

"Will she live?" The pixie nodded and I sighed in relief. I laid my hand in hers and smiled. I then leaned down to her ear hoping she hears.

"Io ti amerò per sempre." (I will always love you) I heard Angel giggle and chuckled myself after I pulled away from Raven's ear.

"What's so funny Angel?" She smiled at me and said something that surprised me to no end. "Mommy says, ti amo troppo." (I love you too) I gapped at Angel.

"Raven knows Italian?" That's when Fang busted out laughing.

"Dude we are Italian and your asking that. Our old last name is Salvatore."

**(AN: I'm making them related to Damon and Stefan from Vampire Diaries)**

I rolled my eyes at him. I jumped in surprise when I felt Raven squeeze my hand then heard her giggles.

"Iggy che conosceva sapreste italiano." (who knew you would know Italian) I sighed and shook my head.

"I took a class when we were going to school." She lifted my hand and laid it on her face in which I felt her smile.

"Is it true?" She took my hand away from her face but did not let go.

"Is what true?" She asked in a confused voice. I thought for a moment hoping I wasn't hearing things from Angel's mouth.

"That you love me?" She sighed and laid my hand back on her face to show she was smiling.

"Yes I have always loved you Iggy." I smiled happily and kissed her lips. I heard a throat clear and then Raven pulled back. I sighed in sadness when she pulled away from me.

**Raven/Bella's POV**

I pulled back away from iggy and turned to Edward as he cleared his throat at us. Damn he really looked pissed now.

"Bella who is this and why are you letting him kiss you." I rolled my eyes but kept my smirk.

"This is Iggy my best friend and if he can forgive me for leaving my new boyfriend. By the way we are over Edward. You are way too overprotective for my liking." I then had Iggy help me up but with me still being weak from being shot I could barely walk. Hell I couldn't put my wings away cause it hurt to move my left one. I groaned in pain.

"Maybe we should probably take her to Damon and Stefan, Fang." My vision started to blur again. Fang noticing that I may pass out soon nodded and Iggy scooped me up and took off into the sky.

**Edward's POV**

I growled out in rage and slammed my fist into the wall.

"What the hell!" I yelled out.

"Edward language." Esme yelled at me in which I growled at her. I'm sick of playing human I am going to find a way to get her back even if I have to kill her whole family including Charlie.

**Angel's POV**

I growled at the thoughts that Edward was having about my mommy.

"Daddy!" I yelled and Iggy slowed down so I was next to him and mommy.

"What's wrong Angel?" I looked him right in the eye and told him what transpired in the vampires mind. Boy did he look pissed.

"Fang you heard what she said right!" Daddy yelled too uncle Fang and uncle Fang nodded and flew to us.

"Me and Max will meet you there we are going to take care of Charlie." Me and daddy nodded and then uncle Fang and aunty Max left to take care of the cold one. It took us three days and plenty of food stops but we finally made it to grandpa Damon's and uncle Stefan's home. I landed with Gregori next to me and we ran into the house.

"Grandpa Damon!" We yelled at the same time only to have some woman who looked like Katherine come in and glare at us.

"Damon doesn't have grandchildren hell he never had a child." Uh oh mommy's not gonna be happy.

**Raven/Bella's POV**

Hearing how that lady spoke to my children had me seeing red even if I was in pain I put it to the back of my mind and had her against the wall in seconds.

"I suggest you watch how you speak to my children or I will tear you to shreds got it." The woman nodded and I felt the pain come back and almost fell only to have Iggy catch me and my father to come downstairs and see us. He then dashed to my side and picked me up and ran to the couch.

"What the hell happened. I laughed softly only to wince in pain.

"Flyboys kicked some ass then got shot once in my wing and the other in my stomach which doesn't seem to want to heal." I told him and he sighed biting into his wrist and putting it to my mouth while uncle Stefan got the bullets out which sadly had vervain in them which I was deathly allergic to thanks to dad being a vampire.

Me and Fang are both part vampire him just a few minutes younger then me. Our mother died at birth and we were adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan. When we turned 17 Charlie called and told us we were adopted and that our father was named Damon Salvatore and that we were both part vampire. I wasn't very happy at first but I got over it. After being fed my fathers blood the gun shots and everything else healed quickly. I sighed in relief as I was able to put my wings back into my back.

"Thank you daddy." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"You're welcome princess. Now where are my grandkids." I laughed as he pretended to be tackled by my kids and smiled. Iggy came over to me and picked up my legs sitting down and putting them back in there place. That's when I saw the other people gapping at my father and kids then I heard one girl question my sanity and asking why I called Damon daddy.

"Is it not obvious he is my father that guy over there." I pointed to Fang and smiled.

"Is my twin brother. Our mother died at birth. We are both 49% vampire and 49% human the other 2% is Avian American." I spoke up smirking at the look on their faces including the Katherine look alike. I then turned back to my dad smiling as he tickled Angel and Gregori as they laughed he smiled happily at them.

"Daddy has always wanted grandchildren and I was given that. Not in the happiest of ways but I am happy I have them." I say as I sat up and leaned my head on Iggy's shoulder. Damon smiled at me happily then threw me over his shoulder. I squealed out loud as he began to spin. Iggy laughed at me while I was hysterically laughing.

"Dad!" I heard Fang yell as I heard the door burst open. Damon stopped and put me behind him.

"Angel Gregori come here." I said softly and they came and stood behind me while Iggy stood next to me and Fang came and stood next to my father. Us Avian Americans let our wings out and growled while me and Fang let our vamp faces out.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I growled out at the people with black robes only to figure out they are the Volturi.

"We have come for an Isabella Marie swan." I growled at them and stepped forward.

"That would be me but it is actually Isabella Marie Salvatore." They stepped back and I saw the look of fear in their eyes and smirked.

"I have ties you wouldn't believe. I know a Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson plus his family I would suggest you leave." They all left. I smiled evilly.

"Oh how I love using him as a threat." Damon chuckled.

"By the way Rebeka wants to see you guys." I smiled brightly.

"You mean our step mother wants to meet us for the first time." I said laughing in which he rolled his eyes.

"Sure sure. Grab my grand children and come on." I smiled and did as told. We flew to their house and landed just as Damon pulled up.

"Time for some fun." I said smiling at Fang. Wonder what our step mom is like.


End file.
